


Tom Bombadil's message ~ Aralas one-shot

by TheCrownless2



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 4th Age, Aragorn is King, Elf, Feels, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, LOTR, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, aragorn and legolas, aragorn and legolas are engaged, aralas - Freeform, goldberry - Freeform, goldberry tolkien, legolas is pregnant, male x male, man, otp, short and sweet, soft otp feels, softlovers, tom bombadail, tom bombadail tolkien, uplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: During their travels, King Aragorn and His prince, Legolas wander into a queer forest filled with spells and illusions. The strange man who lives in the forest has some news for Legolas that will alter their lives forever.mpreg





	Tom Bombadil's message ~ Aralas one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the 4th age, Aragorn is king of Gonder. Aragorn and Legolas are engaged. We are aware that some things might not be correct in the 4th age, that is why this is an AU. Awren and Aragorn were never a thing in this fic and yeah enjoy ^^ 
> 
> This has mpreg in it so if you don't like it, don't read.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn and Legolas wandered in a queer forest filled with spells and illusions, the Ranger led their horse as the elf walked beside them.

The rain poured down and the horse and Ranger were worn and wet seeking for shelter, the young elf didn't seem troubled by the rain, but something else kept lingering in his mind, it was like a voice was screaming at him 'turn back! Turn back!' But he did not listen, he would follow his king wherever he went. But as they got deeper into the forest, he started to feel his stomach turn and this overwhelming feeling overcame him as the voice got louder 'go back!' But still he ignored it and carried on.

Legolas was weary about his new and strange feelings that suddenly came upon him, he slowed his pace and stepped more carefully scanning the woods before him as Aragorn gently urged the elf-prince to keep going.

The couple started to feel a strange feeling slowly take over and dull their minds, as if a dark spell lingered in the woods, Legolas looked to Aragorn for comfort but the man didn't return his gaze.

"A dark spell lies upon this forest" The king's deepened voice broke the silence as he gripped his horse's reins tighter in his hands. Feeling an overwhelming worry for his Elf overcome him.

"I feel no evil here. The air is warm and light, I only feel happiness here. I feel a sudden change...I feel different..." Legolas responded in a soft whisper, his voice barely breaking the sound of the rain.

Aragorn turned his gaze fixated upon the elf, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright?" The King muttered softly.

" I think it's this place." The young elf whispered, this time leaning closer to his king and lover for comfort.

"Perhaps you're under its spell?" Raising his head to gaze upon the dampened forest. Weary of the new feelings around him as his footsteps grew heavier and tired, he wanted to get Legolas out of here.

"There is no spell.." Legolas replied, his voice barely audible as he suddenly felt an intense sensation in his stomach which made him stop walking for a moment to catch his breath.

Aragorn immediately noticed this and led his horse to a stop. Looking to his Elf and scanning him with his gaze. Squinting from the heavy downpour of rain above them. 'What was wrong?' But before he could ask, Legolas treaded softly among the fallen leaves once more. The king followed urging his horse forward and he continued to walk with his head held down, his hood over his head to shield himself from the rain.

Approaching a hill Legolas turned to Aragorn. "I hear a faint voice behind the hill." The young elf whispered softly. They both stopped and listened but before they could react, their horse, Déorwin reared up out of Aragorn's grip and the beast bolted behind the hill,

the Ranger drew his sword and Legolas armed himself with his bow anticipating an attack but as the voice grew nearer they could make out echoing words of a song.

Soon enough a man on a fat old horse with Aragorn and Legolas' horse trotting happily behind them came trotting. The man was chanting as he rode his horse down the hill to great his expecting guests.

"tally-ho tally-ho down the hill I go! Tally-ho tally—ho the guests have arrived!"

Legolas aimed his bow at the strange man, but he didn't falter, his horse kept trotting towards them as the man gleamed with joy, the young Elf felt his intentions were not harmful, he felt a strange pull towards the man as if he was calling him, so he lowered his bow but kept it near him just in case.

Aragorn kept his sword raised as he eyed the stranger. Everything about him seemed different, despite being soaking wet and travailing some distance the stranger wore a smile upon his lips as if nothing in this damp weather phased him. The king watched the stranger, confused and frightened so he kept Legolas in his view beside him to insure his lovers safety.

"This fellow seems cheerful even though he walks under the weather we're cursed with. The wind on the hill tells me he can be trusted and yet I have to follow my heart in knowing I can't trust him for you are with me and therefore I cannot trust anyone. " Aragorn whispered to his Elf as the man approached the couple.

The strange man made his way down the hill, his horse huffing from carrying his own weight and avoiding the slippery grass underneath his hooves, yet the fat beast carried his rider swiftly as the stranger gave his guests a gleaming smile through his red cheeks and bearded chin. His jacket bright blue and his boots yellow. Odd wear indeed. "Atlas! He has been awaiting your arrival. You two who travels far. Tom's beautiful wife is awaiting with dinner back at home!" He turns to Legolas. "It's a bad idea to travel on an empty stomach! Tom will show you the way." His voice filled with cheer as the smile never left his lips.

The young elf-prince raised his brow at the man as he stepped closer "you wish to help us? You've mentioned your name yet we do not know if you are friend or foe. Who are you?"

"Tom knows you have traveled far! Going to your king, to convince the elf lord once more of your marriage to the Ranger that the Elf forbids, so hateful is he that denies love. There is something about you, elf prince. Something about you indeed.." The odd man gave a gleaming smile yet again as he leaped off his horse. "You two have been engaged for a year and still unsure if you should tell the people of Gondor, you travel from Lothlórien do you not?"

"How do you know of our business? We travel in secret to avoid passing Orcs. Who are you?" The king replied firmly but Tom only laughed.

"Forgive me, I mentioned your past but I have not told of your current title, Aragorn king of Gondor, Legolas prince of the woodland realm. Though I suspect prince of Gondor, soon alongside you, King Elessar?" Tom laughed again.

"You know of us? How? We haven't told anyone. " Legolas spoke in a soft whisper, something inside him kept pulling him towards the strange man, as if he already knew he can be trusted and will become a safe place away from judgemental eyes yet he knew nothing of the man, his stomach twisted and turned causing him to feel nauseous, he averted his gaze to his king, he wanted to leave, he could see it in his eyes, but the young elf didn't know what he wanted.

"As Tom said, Tom was expecting you. There is much to tell you! You may call me Tom Bombadil!" The man chanted happily. He could see both the hesitation and the curiosity in the Ranger and his Elf's eyes. Though it seems Legolas had a stronger pull to learn more of what Tom needed to say, and so he should because it was with good reason of why Tom was in need to speak with him.

"Aragorn, I see no reason to fear this man, he is strange, but I feel as though we can trust him. " The young elf took a careful step towards the man who was gleaming at Legolas which caused the elf to avert his gaze away.

Aragorn gave a trusting smile to the elf. He began to surrender to the overpowering welcoming eyes before him that of Tom Bombadil. The threatening weather began to clear and the forest looked different, magical almost and safe. It felt safe. But Aragorn trusted Legolas more than he did the strange man so he allowed him to take them to his home, he could also doo that Legolas was growing tired and worn, that for an elf was rare, so he knew he needed rest.

"Very good very good! My beautiful wife will be joyful to see you! And what a delicious meal she has waiting for the pair of you!" Chanted Tom again as he mounted his horse once more.

Aragorn and Legolas got on their horse, they shared a horse. Aragorn took the reins up front and Legolas sat behind Aragorn and with little steering and effort the beast followed the fat pony in front of him and Tom led them to his house.

Once they arrived at the little house hidden deep in the woods the rain had started to pour down heavily, soaking their horses and their clothes, but it didn't seem to matter to the King and his Elf, they fell under the 'spell' of Tom's beautiful home as Tom's wife, Goldberry, welcomed the two with warm food and dry clothes, and a place to stay for the night.

Soon all the worry and doubt in Aragorn and Legolas' minds drifted away through lots of songs and delicious food, the days passed quickly, and soon days turned into a week, and that week turned into even more days and before they realized, two weeks have passed them by. At this time Tom Bombadil and Goldberry knew the couple had to leave and carry on their adventure. Despite the couple enjoying their hospitality and comfort and the songs they sang something in Legolas knew they had to leave, if they stayed any longer they wouldn't want to leave.

And so at the end of the second week Goldberry and Tom provided the King and Prince with breakfast and Tom saw them out the door. They said goodbye to Goldberry and for one last time she hinted something to Legolas that in these two weeks he was obvious to it and yet he knew something was there, she leaned in and softly whispered. "Take care of yourself" She smiled. Legolas smiled back and gave a nod. Tom gave them their horse, Dèorwin he was fully tacked and had gained some weight on him. "Hannon lee." Legolas said softly as Tom Bombadil handed Aragorn the reins. The pair got on the horse and off they went.

Cantering through the trees, the rain had since been cleared and the forest creatures sang Merrily in the morning sun. Aragorn and Legolas felt a happiness they never felt before but they were reluctant to leave the kindness of the forest and the wisdom of Tom Bombadil. But they must carry on.

They got up to a hill, it overlooked the beautiful forest that lay behind them, ahead was more hills and grassland. The two were dismounted from Dèorwin, Aragorn was leading him. Before they made the trip down the hill they stopped to look back at the forest, they could hear Tom Bombadil in the distance, singing a goodbye song to them.

The pair stood and listened to the song of Tom Bombadil, at that moment the whole world seemed peaceful, that's when Legolas started to feel nauseous again, just then it all made sense, he knew now what Tom and his wife were trying to tell him.

The young elf smiled with delight as he thought to himself 'Aragorn has no idea, I must tell him he is soon going to be a father."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked it!   
Follow us on instagram for more updates and photos + videos! at _thecrownless_


End file.
